User blog:Spencerdude95/Earth-1543, a true Marvel/DC Crossover
Since I joined this wiki, I've struggled to create a truly unique Marvel/DC crossover universe. But in all my works, I've overthought myself into near insanity. So, I'm trying again. Superhero Teams Gwenvengers Dr Gwenstrange.jpg|When Gwen Stacy died, a plethora of clones of her were created. This clone was given mystical powers similar to the Sorcerer Supreme. GwenAmerica.jpg|Another clone of Gwen Stacy was given the super soldier serum. Gwendeadpool.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone had Deadpool's DNA grafted to her own. Gwenhulk.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone has had a blood transfusion with the Hulk Gwenmagneto.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone was given Magneto's magnetism powers Gwenmedusa.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy Clone had medusa's Inhuman DNA grafted into her own. Gwenthor.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone wears asgardian armor and wields a hammer much like Thor's. Gwenwolverine.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone was experimented with Wolverine's DNA. GwenSpiderwoman.png|A final Gwen Stacy clone was given the DNA of an OZ powered spider Young Ultimates *Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) *Raven (Rachel Roth) *Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) *Robin (Tim Drake) *Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) *Impulse (Wally West) *Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) *Superboy (Conner Kent) *Powergirl (Kara Danvers) *Bucky (Rick Jones) *Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) *Firestar (Liz Allan) *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Stature (Cassie Lang) *Nova (Sam Alexander) Suicide Squad SSDeathstroke.png|Slade Wilson is a superhuman mercenary called Deathstroke SSDeadshot.png|Floyd Lawton is a professional assassin and vigilante called Deadshot SSHarleyQuinn.jpg|Harleen Quinzel is the psychiatrist of the Joker who became his girlfriend Harley Quinn. SSKillerCroc.jpg|Waylon Jones is a man who suffers from a skin condition that makes him the Killer Croc SSPoisonIvy.jpg|Pamela Isley is a woman who was transformed by science into Poison Ivy SSRedHood.png|Jason Todd is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, who has become the violent Red Hood vigilante. SSCaptainCold.png|Leonard Snart is a thief who was experimented on to become Captain Cold. SSCitizenV.jpg|Helmut Zemo is the brother of Heinrich Zemo II, and served as a fake hero called Citizen V before he gained a conscious. SSSongbird.jpg|Melissa Gold is a woman given a super scream power who calls herself Songbird. SSDeadpool.jpg|Wade Wilson is a mercenary who became disfigured, yet immortal, and became the mutant antihero Deadpool SSWinterSoldier.jpg|Bucky Barnes is a World War 2 hero who was kidnapped by Hydra and made into the Winter Soldier assassin. Outsiders *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Black Canary (Dinah Lance) *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Eric O'Grady *Red She-Hulk (Betty Ross) *Black Widow (Natasha Romanov) *Moon Knight (Marc Spector) *Scarlet Spider (Ben) *Iron Fist (Danny Rand) *Power Woman (Jessica Jones) *Power Man (Luke Cage) *Daredevil (Matt Murdock) *White Tiger (Ava Ayala) Defenders *Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) *Valkyrie (Barbara Norris) *Hellcat (Patsy Walker) *Hulk (Bruce Banner) *Hank Pym *Wonder Woman (Athena) *Shazam (Billy Batson) New Ultimates *Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Hawkeye (Clint Barton) *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Jason Rusch) *Hulkling (Teddy Altman) *Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Starfire (Koriand'r) West Coast Ultimates *Quake (Daisy Johnson) *War Machine (James Rhodes) *Tigra (Marie Grant) *Wonder Man (Simon Williams) *Vision *Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) *Cyborg (Vic Stone) *Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) Future Foundation FFInvisibleWoman.jpg|Susan Storm was transformed by a science experiment into the Invisible Woman. FFThing.jpg|Benjamin Grimm was transformed by an experiment into the Thing FFHumanTorch.jpg|Johnny Storm is the brother of Susan Storm who was transformed by an experiment into the Human Torch FFMrFantastic.jpg|When the original Reed Richards became one of humanities greatest villains, he created a clone of himself to pose as him so that he wouldn't be suspicious. This clone has become a genuine hero FFSheHulk.jpg|Jennifer Walters is the cousin of Bruce Banner who was given a blood transfusion that made her into a She-Hulk. FFBlackBolt.jpg|Black Bolt is the king of the Inhumans FFCrystal.jpg|Crystal is an inhuman princess FFMedusa.jpg|Medusa is the inhuman queen and wife of Black Bolt FFInferno.jpg|Dante Petruz has become Inferno FFAntMan.png|Scott Lang is the size changing superhero Ant-Man FFBlackPanther.jpg|T'Challa is the king of Wakanda, and the hero Black Panther FFIronSpider.jpg|Amadeus Cho is a child prodigy who is capable of wearing the Iron Spider Suit. Guardians of the Galaxy *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) * SHIELD X-Men Ultimates *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Superman (Clark Kent) *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Thor (Thor Odinson) *Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) *Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) *Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Falcon (Sam Wilson) Supporting Characters *Alfred Pennyworth *Jim Gordon *Iris West *Harrison Wells *Zeus *Hera *Lois Lane *Pepper Potts *Jane Foster *Marlo Chandler *Sharon Carter *Mar-Vell *Betty Brant *JJ Jameson *Harry Osborn *May Parker *George Stacy *Gwen Stacy *MJ Watson *Colleen Wing * Supervillain Teams Arkham Knights Advanced Idea Mechanics *Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) *Star Sapphire *Justin Hammer *Abomination (Emil Blonsky) *Arnim Zola * Cabal *Ra's Al Ghul *Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) *Parallax *Gorilla Grodd *Hades *Brainiac *Dr. Doom (Victor Van Damme) *Baron Zemo (Heinrich Zemo) *Loki *Ultron *Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) *Viper (Ophelia Sarkissian) *Thanos *Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) *Purple Man (Zebediah Kilgrave) * Dark Ultimates *Black Adam *Bane *Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) *Lex Luthor *Maker (Reed Richards) *Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) *Dark Hulk (Bruce Banner Clone) *Inertia (Peter Lensherr) *Moonstone (Karla Sofen) *Iron Maiden (Yelena Belova) *Sentry (Robert Reynolds) *Bullseye (Lester) * Sinister Six *Killer Frost (Louis Lincoln) *Dr. Octopus (Otto Octavius) *Electro (Max Dillon) *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Jackal (Miles Warren) *Kraven (Sergei Kravinoff) *Lizard (Curt Connors) *Mysterio (Quentin Beck) *Rhino (Alex O'Hirn) *Sandman (Flint Marko) *Scorpion (Max Gargan) *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Vulture (Adrian Toomes) Injustice League *Joker *Absorbing Man/Devil Hulk (Brian Banner) *Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) *Carnage (Cletus Kasady) * Category:Blog posts